Everything
by RockingCass12
Summary: She had him wrapped around her finger without realising it because she was his Everything. Sequel to 'The Mighty Fall' and inspired by Michael Bublé's song Everything.


**Wow I can't believe how much I love writing NALU one-shot! It's so fun and I feel so flattered that many love it.**

**I got a request to do a sequel to my first NALU one-shot, and well my mind has been flying with ideas. But I came to the conclusion of keeping the attention on Natsu like last time and I got a song theme which is Michael Bublé's song everything. The lyrics screamed what I want Natsu to say (or at least think) about Lucy.**

**So you will read in**

**3… 2… 1… **

**NOW**

* * *

As he sat waiting at home, he fiddled with his fingers and shuffled his feet from the door to the dinner table that was set up, within every passing second that went by he was twitching more furiously. If most of you already figured out he was waiting for someone. Well someone is the wrong word, especially when it came to Lucy Heartfilia. She was in fact Natsu's girlfriend of …. A YEAR?!

Yes they have been dating for that long, he wouldn't think it would last more than a month but then she stayed for another and another and another! Hell after they'd been seeing each other for two months he introduced her to his psychopath friends and she still stayed.

He knew from the time he met her in the park over a year ago he felt a spark, heck that was the reason he turned to look where that electrifying feeling came from. Meeting her that day felt like fate, if he hadn't been late to his job he wouldn't have met her. To think how a single person, -rephrase- a single girl can make the loud mouthed, destructive, sloppy, dense, foolish, and **unromantic **flamebreath fall head over heels for her. It was still a shock to see his condition the second month he had been seeing her. One word UNBELIEVABLE.

He's never been one for romance, never. But everything about her made him melt both from her beauty to her equally beautiful personality. Her habits he loved her goals he loved and her faults he adored.

Natsu couldn't grasp a specific quality he liked the most. She was unique as they came but very rare as the same time like seeing a shooting star, very hard to believe they exist never mind actually finding one. She always there to save his butt and she kept him at bay with appropriate boundaries. She was refreshing and a relief from his hardships and problems. She always made him feel more intelligent than everyone thought of him, which he appreciated the most. She pretends she is less than the amazing girl she is but deep down she knows better, she knows the effect that being who she merely is has on him.

She makes him feel like a kid when they have fun together. She makes him hopeful about the future. She turns him and makes him feel good about himself. She is someone that, regardless of her wonderful qualities, he admits he can't fully understand. Because of that she intrigues him and captivates his attention all the more. He thinks about her all the time and cares for her more than everything else.

He was still pacing until he froze of the sound of the doorbell. He took a big breath and double checked the velvet ring box was still inside his jacket pocket.

'Do or die time I guess' he thought.

He opened the door to see his beaming girlfriend who looked breath taking as usual wearing a well fitted purple dress the reached her knees while her hair was pulled up into a bun with a few stray pieces hanging next to her face. She never wore much makeup as usual which he preferred.

He let her in shutting the door quickly behind her and just as quickly he rushed to kiss her roughly. Being an observant girlfriend she noticed there was something going on. She would get it out of him later since she's never interrupted any of their kisses. He slowly pulled away from the kiss so he could observe her features. Her face was angelic as ever and displayed innocence when she blushed furiously.

She blinked several times before he spoke "Do you know why I love being your man?"

She smiled at the 'your man' statement she replied "Tell me"

He kissed her again but more passionately and sweet. He pulled away and told her "I get to kiss you because I can."

She smiled and blushed at his cheesiness. She was guided towards his dining room and in a gentleman like manner he pulled her chair out and seated her. He brought out the pasta dish Mira had helped him make earlier. Needless to say she was impressed at the effort he made for a simple date; she did wonder what he was up too and felt anxious when he sat across from her.

He handed her the pepper grinder for her dish, she garnished her dish but wiggled her nose self-consciously from the pepper. He chuckled at her action and she raised her eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" she asked offensively

He chuckled more at her defensiveness "I love it when you wiggle your nose when it's itchy". She blushed at the realisation of her habit.

"In fact I made a list of the things I love about you" he confessed.

She smirked at him "Oh really? May I hear some?"

He grinned at her cheekiness "Fine, well I'll skip past the first six since they're body parts". She blushed at her boyfriend's shrewdness.

"Number 7, I love when you get ready and when you're done you look at yourself for the last time and you shrug. So freaking cute."

She giggled at the fact she never noticed that about herself. He continued "Uhh number 8, I love it when you jump from tile to tile in the mall, trying not to touch the lines."

"Number 9, I love it when you're bored and you start to stalk Happy" he laughed and she joined in.

"You know I got the list somewhere, I'll get-" he started to get up and tripped over his own feet.

He made contact with the floor and saw the velvet box fall out his pocket and bounced in front of him on the floor. His eyes widened when he heard her gasp, he wasn't in reaching distance of the box but tried to jump back on his feet to run and get it.

That was a fail since he saw her walk up to the box and picked it up. She opened it to see the engagement ring, and closed it again. He gulped at the action and regretted buying the gosh darn thing because of the simple action. He sat on the tile floor cursing in an undertone until he collided the floor again with weight on top of him which was in fact Lucy.

She pinned him to the floor looking straight into his onyx eyes "Where did I find myself such a clumsy fiancé?"

He melted from his frozen state and rolled over to reverse the pin "Not sure but it was the same time I became the luckiest bastard on earth" he smirked

She giggled and stopped before confessing aloud "I'm afraid I won't be everything you wanted."

He kissed her again before replying

"You are my everything Luce"

* * *

**Hells yeah! Took five hours to write but here it is and I loved writing every part!**

**Thanks to Asian-4liepu09 for requesting the sequel and I hope you like it.**

**Thanks everyone, it'd mean a lot if you can review to let me know if you enjoyed it, flames are welcome just don't make me cry.**


End file.
